My Life is War: The Choice
by xZabetx
Summary: Prometheus seeks revenge. But Dyna, the one whom he bends to do his will, begins to learn. She begins to think, and as the task Prometheus wishes to be completed, she has to make a deathly choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The great author Rick Riordan owns them.

_**HELLO! **_**I decided to write one about The Olympians. Wish me luck. It's a bit short…**

Prologue: The World of Thee Hasith Crashed

My life… it is in pieces all around me. As I stare out across the rippling blue ocean, I breathe deeply. _I am lost,_ I thought. The gods will never accept me again after this. Kronos is blasted into oblivion, I am an outcast and I will never get the revenge I seek. Unless… I gape at nothing. Perhaps I cannot face all the gods, but there is someone who can, or will. I set out running towards the ocean. The gods must never find out what I had planned, never. There was a way I, Prometheus, could get my revenge. It was simple now. I just needed a child. A demigod child. A baby. One that would trust me if I raised it. One that would do as I say.

One that would grow to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus and overthrow the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The great author Rick Riordan owns them****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park.** Songwriters: Bennington, Chester Charl; Bourdon, Robert; Delson, Brad; Farrell, Dave; Hahn, Joseph; Shinoda, Mike; Feeling awful today. Just thought I'd write some more. Check out Alessa-Daughter of Athena profile. She is my bff.

Fly, Fly Away

_19 years later..._

"_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between._

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide…"

The song blared on the radio, blotting out the 15 year old girl's every worry. Usually what everyone else found too loud, was calming to her. She had chestnut brown hair that was cut short and angled so it grazed her jaw precisely. Her eyes were a bright, inquisitive blue and she wore a golden locket, which she had never actually opened. Her name was Dyna. Just Dyna.

Dyna lived with her mother, a lawyer named Angela Johnson. Her mother, well, let's just say she despised her in every way, shape and form. Dyna had always loved deafening music, especially electric guitar, and spent most of her time listening to it. Her mother listened to what Dyna called elevator music. Angela wore dapper clothes that Dyna would never dream of wearing and she always got told of for it. Her mother was clever, strict and just downright evil. Things get worse from here, and I see now reason to go any further.

So, one day when Dyna got a mysterious message from a stranger, she kept it to herself. It was a letter, one that he had just found sitting on her bed one day after she came home from school.

Dyna had stormed into her room and chucked her backpack onto her bed. _This is stupid_. She thought as she leafed through her math homework. _When are we actually going to use this?_ After about five minutes of Algebra she slammed her binder shut. Let's try Reading… Dyna hated reading. She was dyslexic and everything on the pages made next to no sense to her. Five seconds later, she groaned in frustration and threw the binder into her backpack. That's when she noticed it. The note. She picked it up and read it. **(Collective gasp)**

_I know who you are, Dyna. _

_I know your story. _

_I know your past._

_I know your present._

_I know your future._

_I know your death._

_I know you are a demigod._

_So meet me a midnight, where dark seems to remain. _

_My name is Prometheus, and I am a Titan._

Dyna had no idea what to do. Wild thoughts raced around her head. This person was obviously insane; she narrowed that down, but… What if he was a Titan? Anything was possible, that was a stupid phrase in her opinion, but something seemed to fit with this. She pondered the idea. Dyna waited and thought and figured and thought some more. When midnight came around she had decided.

_Now, where does darkness remain? _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The great author Rick Riordan does.

_**One **_**word: Enjoy.**

If.

My breath comes in ragged gasps and my muscles are burn as I fight to keep running. God, what have I done? WhathaveIdone? WhathaveIdone? WhathaveIdone? Maybe if I had tried harder, made a better choice, I would've survived. God. God. God. God. God. _I can't die,_ I think. _I can't! _My arms seem to slow me and get heavier by the second, feeling like lead. My brown hair snags on branches as I plow forward, just wishing, _wishing_ I hadn't been so stupid.

I was in big trouble. I knew it. I had chosen to search "The Dark Forest" as everyone called it, since a little girl had wandered in, and they found only a tiny shoe. Of course I hadn't stopped and thought, wow this is stupid, lets leave. No. Instead, I have to plunge into the forest, sprinting to the deepest, darkest, most uninviting part ever where I encounter a man. Who is no doubt "Prometheus".

The man had dark hair and tiny white slash-like scars all over his face. He had greeted me with a smile that practically- well, said run for your life. So, I am. But, the thing is, some, some_thing _is following me. Some_thing_ was, it was flying after me. I heard it. Leathery wings beating in rhythm, flapping a death march that echoed through the air. If I didn't do something, it would get me. And I have a feeling it won't be taking to kindly towards me.

"HELP!" I screamed.

Help, help, help… My own panicked voice rang through the forest. Behind me, I heard high, cruel perhaps feminine laughter. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Help." I sobbed and fell forward from exhaustion. "Help me."

Claws raked my back. I yelped and wildly tried to defend myself, my arms flailing about colliding with a disgusting, dry skin. Blood, hot and sticky, poured down my back. My eyes widened and I gasped. The man was there, leaning over me. His black hair fell across his face and a strange concern filled his eyes.

"You are dying." He said, voice smooth and calm.

I shrieked as talons ripped across my back again.

The man frowned and stood up, drawing himself to full height. The creature, whatever it was barked in protest or pain, I couldn't tell which and just like that, it was gone. G-O-N-E. Gone. I felt strong arms pick me up and the man muttered something I couldn't quite hear. The pain on my back numbed, strength returned to me and I was set down. I took a wary step back from the man. He watched me patiently until I regained speech.

"Who are you?" I choked.

"I am Prometheus, the titan. I see you got my letter." He smiled slightly, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked, taking a loping step back.

Prometheus the titan laughed. "Oh, what the Fury? That wasn't mine. That just happened to show up." He cocked his head and waited for my response.

"What do you want? Why do you think I am a demigod? And why did you save me?"

"Ah, what I want, we will cross that bridge when we get there. And I know you are a demigod, a daughter of Apollo, actually. And I saved you because now you owe me a favor." Prometheus grinned wider and stepped toward me, branches crackling beneath his feet. "You are going to help me, demigod, help me indeed."

"Why should I?" I was amazed at my own defiance.

He leaned even closer. I could feel his scorching breath on my face. "Because, you made The Vow. You did the second I saved your life, kin of Apollo."

"I never made any 'Vow'." I turned. "Good night now, Prometheus."

I tried to walk, but I felt hands grab my throat. I sputtered and gasped. Prometheus's grip loosened.

"Listen," He said. "This task… It's simple and easy. Just perform it and you won't be cursed by a titan."

I knew one thing; being cursed by anyone isn't good. And under these circumstances, I think I better listen to the titan. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Just one question."

Prometheus gave a sort of relieved laugh and let go of me. " I know they'll be more than one question, but fire away."

"What exactly is this 'Vow'?" I asked, massaging my throat.

"It is a pact made among children of Apollo. They see something, a name perhaps, and they will possibly make The Vow, a bond of trust. I put an enchantment on the paper to gain yours."

"Thanks."

I calculated my probability of surviving. If it was a dream, 99%. If it was a hallucination, 60%. If it was a psychotic vision or something, 35%. If it was real, -22%. Yeah, doesn't my life make sense?

Whether yes or no, my life does seem to be revolving around one big, ugly, 'IF'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The great author Rick Riordan does. Demonbane is from NetHack. I got the mirror idea from harry potter

**Sorry its short I've been working on something that I can't really publish on fanfic cause its not a fanfic….**

"So, what is this task?" I asked.

The titan blinked. "Why aren't you questioning me?"

I sighed. "You know, after all these years I learned to just go with it. It's probably a dream or whatever."

"Alright, Dyna, I order you to pledge your alliance to me."

"What?"

"Any favor, didn't I say?"

"But, that's just-"

"LIFE."

I glowered at him, wishing that 'life' would make sense. Was he telling me I had to obey him for the rest of my life? Not happening.

"No." I said, firmly planting my feet on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't refuse, as strong-willed as you may be."

"NO." I repeated.

"I command you Dyna, to pledge alliance to the titan Prometheus!" He yelled, leering over me.

I tried. I tried so hard, but my mouth moved beyond my power. "I- I Dyna, pledge my alliance to the titan Prometheus."

He visibly relaxed. "You are going to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Whatever they may say, you remain loyal to me and only me. You are destined to obey my orders, and you can never fail to obey them. It is not possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Here is a mirror." Prometheus said and handed me a mirror.

"Uh, random much?"

"No. I have one like it. You can contact me by saying my name into the mirror. Keep me updated."

"On what? I can't believe I have to take orders from YOU. Some random guy."

"You do so shut up."

Very carefully, he handed me a long sword seemingly conjured out of nowhere. "This is Demonbane. It should deal a quite significant amount of damage to the dark. You know every attack it could do."

Demonbane was a sleek black metal, with a silvery sheath. As I drew the sword, a series of attack sequences filled my head. "Wow, this is soooo weird…."

"Now, I am sending you to Camp Half-blood." Prometheus's voice rang out as I spiraled into darkness. "Serve me well, demigod. Sacrifice to me the Ophiotaurus. Do not fail, or die."

…Let's hope this is just a really screwed dream, I thought as I appeared at the top of a hill near a pine tree. I imagined how weird I must look, walking down the hill to what appeared to be a strawberry farm. As I passed the tree, it changed. I saw cabins, a hearth, a house, a stadium, an archery range and… This is Camp Half Blood, I thought. I unsheathed Demonbane, walking warily. Why am I doing this? I thought. Because you have to, a different part of me answered. The part pledged to Prometheus. I don't understand. I thought, this is so weird.

"HEY!" Some guy yelled. I turned, and pinned them to the ground, my sword at their throat. What did I just do? I thought, getting seriously worried.

The guy was about my age and had dark black hair, pallid skin, and brown eyes currently filled with shock. "Um, who are you?"

I blinked and let him up. "Sorry, I'm Dyna." I sheathed Demonbane and helped him up.

"I'm Demetri." He said, "Are you like, new here?"

"If you mean randomly ordered here, yes."

"Well, we don't get many people ordered here."

"Thanks, I think."

"Wicked sword by the way." He said, walking to the cabins, which I now realized were each decorated different.

"…Ok." I said following him.

"Who ordered you here?"

"Pro-" Something stopped me, and a voice said in my head that is not my will. I shook my head. "I can't say."

He looked at me, now confused. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to attack. My eyes widened and I turned and ran away, towards the lake. No, no, I can't just attack people! I thought. 'Yes you can", I said in a voice quite unlike my own. I cried out in shock and sat on a rock near the water, gripping Demonbane.

What was going on?


End file.
